


Some Love is a Candy Cane

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, FFXV Small Secret Santa, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Prompto surprises Noctis with a Christmas morning gift





	Some Love is a Candy Cane

Noctis rubbed his eyes, relatively sure his living room was still one big sleepy blur, if not some kind of lucid dream he’d been sleepwalking though. Bright gold garlands were thrown over the windows, there was a tree in the middle of the floor, wrapped in little twinkling lights and surrounded by a mound of presents wrapped in mismatched paper. His table had acquired a red tablecloth, and a cake. He was relatively certain that was a cake. Looking absolutely pleased with himself in the middle of it all, Prompto was planted in the middle of the couch, wearing a pair of plush reindeer antlers.

“How did you get all this up here?” Noctis blinked. Really, it was the 24th floor. He was legitimately impressed with the effort.

Prompto snorted, “Merry Christmas to you too, dude.” He patted the cushion next to him, pouting until Noctis made his way over and flopped down next to him. “‘Sides, I had some help.”

“Ignis?”

“Santa.” Prompto did his best to look properly scandalized. “Maybe a little bit Ignis. He did say he’d wear the hat when he came by later, though.”

Noctis rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder, smirking a little when he felt the blonde jump a little at the contact. “So what did ya get me?”

Prompto draped his arm over Noctis, wiggled around a little until they both sank against the plush back of the couch. “Okay, I got you three things— first!” Prompto shifted over, practically crawling on top of Noctis so he could reach into his pocket and fish out a small box wrapped in bright red paper. A gold ribbon looped into a slightly-crushed bow. Prompto displayed the package with a flourish before setting it onto the table.

Noct reached over to pick it up, only to have his hand smacked away by Prompto tutting a little reprimand. Noctis shot a look of faux offense in Prompto’s direction, earning himself a punch to the shoulder.

“Can’t open it yet! Second present first!” Prompto grinned, the beaming sort of victorious smile he tended to put on exactly when he wasn’t actually feeling quite so confident. His hands clung and twisted in the hem of his shirt, detaching from their nervous working to gently cup Noctis’ face and pull him in for a long kiss. It was surprisingly chaste, for as hard as Prompto was blushing as they separated. “Okay, open it.”

“Gonna be hard to top that second one.” Noctis teased, turning the little box over in his hand. Prompto laughed back, breathy and nervous. Noctis took his time tugging the knotted ribbon open.

“C'mon, Noct, you’re killing me here.” Prompto whined, nudging their shoulders together.

“You’re such a nerd,” Noctis chided, “I’m working on it.” He picked the last piece of tape off and finally unfolded the paper from around the box. He could feel Prompto tense next to him as he revealed a small, hinged box. “Prompto—”

Prompto cut him off, clasping his hands tightly around Noctis’. Noct stared down, flipping the box open with his thumbs, revealing a silver ring set with a deep blue sapphire. “So, about that third present.” Prompto’s voice was shaking, barely rising above a whisper. Or maybe Noctis just couldn’t hear over his heart pounding in his chest. “What d'you think, Noct? Wanna get married?”


End file.
